


Running Late

by Insanitydonewell



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitydonewell/pseuds/Insanitydonewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide has no hope of making it to his morning classes. Not if his clingy boyfriend has any say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHangedMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHangedMan/gifts).



> Loosely based off of http://qouinette.tumblr.com/post/98482619481/not-so-many-cuddle-but-cuddly-never-the-less
> 
> Updated link: http://qouinette-not.tumblr.com/post/98482619481/not-so-many-cuddle-but-cuddly-never-the-less

Hide wasn’t really sure what to expect when he had Kaneki move in with him. He guessed that he should’ve foreseen that there would be a variety of…quirks to get used to, but he didn’t think that he would have to start accepting that he’d never get to class on time. He stared at his alarm clock, wondering how long he could get away with lying in bed before having to get up, though he wasn’t really willing to test it. 

With a sigh, Hide gently peeled Kaneki’s hands from around his torso, and edged off the bed, deciding to replace the empty space with a pillow. Kaneki held onto it, and rolled over, taking it with him.  
Hide let out a sigh of relief, before tiptoeing to his closet, grabbing a change of clothes. He was already walking out the door when he was yanked back suddenly, dropping everything where he previously stood.  
In the next moment, he found himself lying back on the bed again, feeling dazed as Kaneki’s Kagune held tight onto one of his ankles. Hide yawned, and blinked up at him, sitting up before having his hands back up over his head. “Where do you think you’re going?” Kaneki gave him a cool stare, and laced their fingers together. 

“School…?” Hide was waking up little by little, not as put off by this situation as he used to be. “I don’t really have time for th-mph!” He grunted as he was kissed midsentence, squirming under Kaneki, who was biting his lip a little more firmly than he should’ve been. Hide still worried in the back of his mind that he’d become an impromptu snack, but he supposed that trust was an important part of their relationship.  
Probably. 

Kaneki pulled off him, and stared down at Hide, who was breathing heavily. “…” Hide returned the stare, feeling more frustrated than before, for more reasons than before.  
“You should take afternoon classes next semester,” Kaneki muttered. “You always try to leave too early…”  
“It’s not my fault!” Hide was feeling more than a little disgruntled at this point. And it didn’t help at all when he felt Kaneki’s teeth against his neck. He bit his lip, refusing to moan and encourage him. He couldn’t help the fact that he was shaking like a leaf though, or the fact that he would tighten and loosen his grip on Kaneki’s hands whenever he bit just hard enough.  
He breathed heavily, gasping as he moved up the side of his neck trying to focus on making a coherent argument to get out of this situation. 

No such luck. 

“S-stop-ahh-“ Kanaki bit down especially hard then swiping his tongue over the mark.  
“Do you really want me to stop…?”  
They both knew that the answer was no. Well, it was a given. But Hide also knew that he couldn’t really afford to be late to more of his classes at this point.  
With a sigh, he nodded. 

“I really need to get going. We could always finish this when I get back?” He raised an eyebrow at the ghoul, who grunted and rolled off him, rubbing his eyes, and retracting his Kagune. Hide sat up, and stretched. With a smile, he crawled behind Kaneki to kiss his cheek before getting off the bed.


End file.
